Calamity Trigger/Glossary of Unfortunate Destiny
The Glossary of Unfortunate Destiny is a mode in both Calamity Trigger and Calamity Trigger 2. The player follows a much more shortened version of the NMA storyline, in the form of comic-based cutscenes between battles closely to what happened. Playing Episode Route Steven Star (Star Warrior) *The Blazela Prince (Against Richter) (Only in Calamity Trigger 2) *Steel Master (Against Joseph) *Pink Flash (Against Rosie) *Blackheart Wind (Against Cyclone) *The Ice Age (Against Jacker) *Brave Encounter (Against Agito90) *The Powerhouse of the Cult (Against Explander) *Gamma (Against Gammabot) (Only in Calamity Trigger) *Evil Self (Against Anti-Steven) *Shadow Steven (Against Jacker) (As Shadow Steven) *Rosa (Against Joseph) (As Shadow Steven) *XANA Master (Against Anti-Steven; as Icy Steven) *The Dark Force (Against Vegus) (Only in Calamity Trigger 2) *Dark Star Warrior (Against Rosa; as Shadow Rosa) (Only in Calamity Trigger) *Enforcer King (Against Gingka Storm) *Steven's Last Stand (Against Anti-Steven) Joseph D. Francis (Steel Master) *Steel Master (Against Steven) *Blackheart Wind (Against Cyclone) *The Ice Age (Against Jacker) *The Masked Fighter (Against Helmet) *The Powerhouse of the Cult (Against Explander) *Gamma (Against Gammabot) (Only in Calamity Trigger) *Evil Self (Against Anti-Steven) Dean Brawl (Brawl King) *Rebellion Z (Against Dreaded Z) *Light Out! (Against Mad Light) *Motor City (Against Victor Motor) *Death Valley (Against Solid) *Texas Hold Em' (Against CJAK) *Nexus Battle (Against Voltage) *Red Energem Tournment (Against Jack) *Snow Day (Against Snow Fairy) *Nexus Rival (Against Marx) *Nexus Drown (Against Derek) *FURY! (Against Claymore) *Nexus Meeting (Against Spike) *Z-Day (Against Dreaded Z) Brie May (Brawl Queen) *Rebellion Z (Against Dreaded Z) *Called of the Wind (Against Jaguar) *Death Valley (Against Solid) *Texas Hold Em' (Against CJAK) *Snow Day (Against Snow Fairy) *Amazing Kitty (Against Misty) *FURY! (Against Claymore) *Z-Day (Against Dreaded Z) Yuya Hewia/Bersark Yuya (Seven) *Prince Charming (Against Rupert) *Violent Turn (Against Rupert) (As Bersark Yuya) *LT Masksman (Against Llewellyn) *Muscle King (Against Hector) *Stay Away (Against Octavia) *Olivia (Against Octavia) (As Bersark Yuya) *Shadow Sneak (Against Daniel) *Game Over (Against Zachary) *Find Your Love (Against Zachary) (As Bersark Yuya) *The Vanguards Boss (Against Rupert) *The Galazy Knight (Against Max/Gallabe) *Phantom Walk (Against Flint) *Sleeping Slave (Against Zachary) *Save Me (Against Tobias) *Anger and Hatred (Against Yuri) *The Armed Dragon (Against Zeke) *Number Eight (Against Yuri) *Number Two (Against Belowski) *XANA King (Against Anti-Steven) *Number One (Against Zeke) *Joyful Smile (Against Reira) (As Bersark Yuya) *Let me Rest (Against Gaster) *Silver Heart Nightmare (Against Familiar) (Only in Calamity Trigger) *Peter Carter Justice (Against PC Justice) *The True Hero (Against Zeke) Rupert Charming (Rebellion Prince) *Prince Charming (Against Yuya) *Violent Turn (Against Bersark Yuya) *The Backstabber (Against Alex) *Naked to the Limit (Against Jeff)* *Enforcer Smoke (Against Enoki) *True Friends (Against Leo) *The Vanguards Boss (Against Yuya) *The Freak (Against Zuma) *Tri-Borg Encounter (Against Tri-Borg) *Changedroid (Against Dark Angel) *Arm Dealing Ramos (Against Armaldo) *Poker Face (Against CJAK) *Our Friend Daniel (Against Daniel) *Back from the Dead (Against Enoki) *XANA King (Against Anti-Steven) *Silver Heart Nightmare (Against Familiar) (Only in Calamity Trigger) *Beauty Destoryer (Against Enoki) *Peter Carter Justice (Against PC Justice) *The Heat (Against Axel) *Eye of a Eye (Against Leo) *The Truth (Against Silver Heart Charming) *I Want to Live (Against Silver Charming) (As Rebellion King Rupert) Zachary Phillips (Platinum Knight) *The Lady Killer (Against Max/Gallabe) *Sister Cry (Against Leo) *Find Your Love (Against Yuya) *Game Over (Against Bersark Yuya) *Sleeping Slave (Against Yuya) *Foolish Hatred (Against Yuri) *Poker Face (Against CJAK) *Our Friend Daniel (Against Daniel) *XANA King (Against Anti-Steven) *Peter Carter Justice (Against PC Justice) Category:Calamity Trigger